


sweet hearts will beat

by 2014arias



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, soft, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2014arias/pseuds/2014arias
Summary: Just a soft soft story.





	sweet hearts will beat

The sun was setting low in the sweet March sky, streaking pinks, oranges and yellows across the wide expanse of blue above the hills. In the distance, small yellow lights could be seen flicking on in small houses speckled across the land. Oak trees framed the picturesque image, and the sound of linens flapping in the breeze flew in to the house from the open windows.

  
Harry stood at the sink, hands deep in the sudsy water. Noticing the encroaching darkness, he reached over to plug in the fairy lights he and Louis had draped over the kitchen cabinets. He began whistling a light tune as he finished up his work at the sink. He flicked water off his fingers, the droplets pinking into against the sides of the sink. Drying his hands on a towel, Harry went to sit out on the front porch with a beer and a book.

  
The porch light cast a dim glow that barely reached out into the darkness of their land. He sighed as he settled himself in his rocking chair, removing the guitar pick from the center of the book. He began to read.

  
It wasn’t long until Harry dozed off there in his chair. Around an hour later he was awoken by the chaotic clanking of their 1995 Chevrolet CK 1500 making its way up the gravel pathway to the front of the house. The figure in the driver’s seat reached over to open the passenger’s side door, and a bright yellow, curly ball of fury bulleted into Harry’s legs where he was stood leaning against the porch post.

  
“Hi Clifford!” Harry cooed at the dog, “you want to go inside? Yes you do!” He stepped back to open the screen door behind him. With the dog inside, he turned to watch Louis take the steps up to the porch and drape his arms over Harry’s shoulders.

  
“Well hello you,” Harry murmured, eyes heavily lidded but concentrated on Louis’ smile.

  
“Hey yourself,” Louis said, raising himself up on tip-toes to kiss his husband gently. Louis’ fingers carted themselves through Harry’s long curly hair, their bodies pressed tightly together in the open. What was a sweet greeting kiss turned quickly into one of fast passion. Harry pulled himself away and a high-pitched whine escaped Louis’ lips.

  
“To bed?” Louis asked, palms pressing against Harry’s pecs.

Harry smiled, “yes.” And he hoisted Louis up into the air, Louis gasping as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

  
“Nice touch,” he said.

  
“You’re welcome,” Harry nodded, flashing a shit-eating grin.

  
Harry walked the two of them inside, and all was quiet. The sun had lowered itself behind the horizon, and the moon was bright and high in the sky. A lack of light pollution meant all the stars were visible. An unnoticed comet soared over the house, and a sweet March breeze followed the two boys into their home.


End file.
